Enrico Pucci
|birthname = |namesake = Enrico Coveri Emilio Pucci |alias = Father Whitesnake |stand = Whitesnake C-Moon Made in Heaven |prisonerno = |horse = |age = ~39Calculated from date of birth and year Stone Ocean takes place. |birthday = June 5, 1972''SO Chapter 127: Heavy Weather (3)'' |zodiac = Gemini |czodiac = Rat |death = November 26, 2011 |gender = Male |height = |weight = |blood = |nation = Italian American |religion = Roman Catholic''SO Chapter 87: Awaken (3)'' |hair = White ( , ASB, EoH) |eyes = Brown ( , ASB, EoH) |color = |movie = |food = |actor = |animal = |flower = |musician = |sportsman = |hobby = |goals = Avenge DIO and achieve "heaven" |affiliation = DIO Agents of Enrico Pucci |occupation = Priest |family = Unnamed Pope (ancestor) Perla Pucci (Younger sister) Domenico Pucci (Younger twin brother) |mangadebut = SO Chapter 33 Foo Fighters (3) |mangafinal = SO Chapter 158 What a Wonderful World |animedebut = |gamedebut = All-Star Battle |seiyuu = Jōji Nakata (Ultra Jump CM, Young Pucci, Eyes of Heaven) Shō Hayami‎ (All-Star Battle) |voiceactor = }} is the main antagonist of Stone Ocean. A loyal follower of DIO, Pucci seeks out Jotaro Kujo in an attempt to obtain his memories of DIO's Diary. Working as a at Green Dolphin Street Prison, he aspires to implement a plan long formulated by DIO to "achieve heaven". Appearance Pucci is a dark-skinned man of average to above-average height and slim to fit build. Pucci has very short white hair. His facial hair grows in a complex pattern, with two zig-zagging strands from his eyebrows to his hair, and thin sideburns, spreading at the edge of the middle of his jaw. Pucci wears a slim, black gown, in the style of a priest's vestment. A gold cross is printed on top, spanning his chest and running his length, with two golden double crosses at the wrists of his sleeves. Pucci of the New Moon After uniting with the Green Baby, Pucci's appearance takes a number of superficial changes. His sideburns join with other strands of hair also joined to his eyebrows, forming a five-pointed star on his forehead. His eyebrows grow into spikes, like the Green Baby, and he grows multiple ponytails or dreadlocks, which thread through the holes of his collar. He replaces his previous belt with a much larger double belt, and his wrists now have golden bands. Personality The priest Enrico Pucci is a fanatic committed to a heretical notion of God's will and to DIO's plan. As a teenager, Enrico Pucci was a good-hearted man, who tried the best he could to follow his faith as a future priest. When a tragic series of events led to the suicide of his beloved sister Perla, Pucci fell into despair and then went to see DIO, whom he encountered before. Enrico Pucci then became a radical believer after frequenting DIO, whose principal credo was that humans were helpless before many forces which ruled the Universe. Among these forces, God's will and Fate -which Pucci dubs "Gravity"- were the most brought up. Pucci's backstory, full of near-impossible coincidences and twist of fate and Perla's death whose responsibility couldn't be pinned on anybody in particular were the probable inceptions of this belief. Prone to chitchat, a lingering effect of his many discussions with DIO, Pucci often brings multiple random trivia to drive his point: observing Miraschon try to steal a golden cross, Pucci explained how Miraschon couldn't escape her nature; similarly Pucci exposed to Jolyne a certain species of reckless swallows who died young without realizing their limits as a metaphor for the Joestar bloodline. Mixing this belief with DIO's plan to "attain Heaven", Pucci sought to make every human know their fated paths via Made in Heaven's power, and give them the "resolution" to accept their destiny, calling it true "happiness". Essentially, Pucci wished that humans realized that they couldn't fight Fate and make them at peace with their status as subordinates of Fate. In his quest for attaining Heaven, Pucci used many immoral methods including murder, manipulation and bribery. Pucci was particularly callous about human lives, considering that he worked for the greater good anyway and that these sacrifices were insignificant. DIO's plan notably included the sacrifice of 36 human lives, and Pucci also sought to murder anyone who would cross his path, even Emporio Alniño who was a helpless child, or used minions he would recruit with manipulation or promises of favors as the priest of Green Dolphin Street. Underhanded tactics are not beneath him: Pucci favors imposing cruel choices to his enemies, for instance throwing Jotaro's Memory DISC into the dying Anasui, and asking Jolyne whether she wants to stop him or save Jotaro, as the DISC will disappear if Anasui dies and her father as a result, and Pucci would drive Jotaro through a similar choice in his final battle. Generally Pucci is a rather immoral person, having no qualm being violent (his first appearance has him smashing Miraschon's face-first into the edge of a cabinet after discovering a theft) or collaborating with various criminals, viewing them as tools to further his plans. As a fanatic, Pucci neither enjoys nor dislikes the numerous immoral acts he commits, being focused on his plan above all. As DIO planned for, his friend Pucci doesn't take any interest whatsoever in worldly concerns such as wealth or sex, and his only drives are his friendship with Dio and his belief, although during their first meeting, DIO noticed a burgeoning evil in the priest who was reading a book about a clergyman committing adultery and running from his office to become an artist. In his goal to obtain Dio's plans he sacrifice Johngali A, the only one of his original allies left and Dio's son Donatello. His twin brother Wes told him when he regained his memory, that he was "the worst evil: an evil man who didn't know that he was evil". A rather reserved priest, Pucci became more and more exalted as the plan neared its completion, having occasional outbursts of enthusiasm and celebrating the Green Baby's conception. Prior of acquiring Made in Heaven, Pucci was an anxious person and used to recite the prime numbers, which calmed him thanks to their indivisibility. Upon unlocking it however, Pucci became supremely confident, and began to express his emotions more freely, exasperated at Jolyne's persistance to resist him and shouting her name in anger. Interestingly, Pucci's first Stand Whitesnake possess its own personality which can be described a scornful and vicious. Whitesnake vocalizes Pucci's inner emotions more freely than its user, notably his anger. Abilities :''Main article: Whitesnake, C-Moon and Made in Heaven Pucci develops two Stands other than his original during the course of Part 6. Whitesnake is Pucci's basic Stand, with which he may steal up to two DISCs from individuals, one DISC contains the Stand of the target while the other DISC contains the target's memories. Pucci develops C-Moon with the instructions in DIO's Diary and with DIO's Bone, which manipulates gravity. Pucci develops Made in Heaven with further instructions in DIO's Diary, which steadily increases the speed of time. Synopsis Early life Pucci was born with a disfigured left foot, though this apparently did not hinder his ability to walk. Having descended from an influential Italian family, he grew up with a wealthy upbringing and was well-liked by everyone. Raised as a Roman Catholic, he was already on the path of priesthood at the age of fifteen, an action allowed by his parents due to his family's religious history. One day while sweeping the floors, he stumbled upon DIO's feet underneath a table. Curious, he conversed with DIO, and though he was alarmed when DIO grasped his twisted foot, he didn't think it was anything special. It wasn't until Pucci removed his shoe that he noticed his foot had been healed. Around the same time, a woman, in tears, came to the confessional booth, pleading to be heard. Choosing to listen in the absent priest's place, he heard how this woman had switched her sickly baby with another family's . When he asked what the family name was, he was shocked to discover it was Pucci. Not long afterward, his sister, Perla, fell in love with a part-time worker named Wes Bluemarine. The man his sister was dating was actually his thought-to-be-dead twin brother. Despite his discovery, Pucci is unable to tell anyone due to his priestly obligation to preserve the privacy of confessions. In order to protect his sister from knowing of the incest, Pucci secretly hired a P.I. group to force Wes and Perla to break up. However, he was unaware that the P.I. group held the beliefs of the , who discovered that Wes' presumed father was an African American and proceeded to lynch Wes. Wes was shot and hung from a noose over a cliff while Perla was beaten. The morning afterward, Pucci discovered Perla's corpse from her suicide and cradled her body in sadness. He noticed a DISC emerging from her head, due to DIO's influence with the Stand Arrow. Pucci wanted to follow DIO, enticed by his words, but not before tying up all the loose ends to his past. He approaches the post-traumatic Wes, who was furious at Pucci's interference in his relationship with Perla, and quickly told him they were brothers before removing Wes's memory DISC from him. Wes then adopted the name Weather Report to compensate for not having a name. Pucci spent the remainder of that year with DIO. From him he learned the "ingredients" needed to formulate the "perfect world". DIO grew to trust Pucci entirely, and gave him one of his finger bones as a remaining fragment should he die. The remaining years of Pucci's life were driven by his obsession of this promised land, and he waited for the preparation of the said day. To increase his mobility, he finished his priesthood and became a Father to those in need. He allied with Johngalli A and recruited Dio's sons, Donatello, Rikiel and Ungalo in a plan to avenge Dio by killing Jotaro and his daughter Jolyne and complete Dio's plans. Determined to fulfill DIO's prophecy, he secured a job at Green Dolphin Street Jail, where he spent the next 8 years as head priest and had since then become the longest residing employee of the prison. Stone Ocean The Visitor He commands his Stand Whitesnake to steal Jotaro's Stand and memory Discs and kill Johngalli A. ''SO Chapters 11-19: The Visitor The Collector, Marilyn Manson SO Chapters 34-39: The Collector, Marilyn Manson Savage Garden Strategy SO Chapters 44-47: Savage Garden Strategy SO Chapters 48-50: Flash Flood Warning SO Chapters 58: Ultra Security Solitary Pucci battles Jolyne and her friends and manage to kill all of them except Emporio, who manages to escape thanks to Jolyne. Pucci eventually did recreate his universe, in which every person received precognitive abilities for the purpose of accepting their fate. However, the only obstacle that remained in his way was Emporio Alniño, who he chases throughout the Green Dolphin Street Prison of his alternate universe, eventually cornering him in his ghost room. However, Pucci inadvertently pushes the Weather Report Stand DISC into Emporio, who, despite being unable to control the Stand, enables it to make use of its hidden ability to increase the concentration of oxygen in the room, poisoning Pucci with the oxygen overdose and incapacitating him. Pucci angrily demands him to stop Weather Report from killing him, saying that his ideal world for humanity's happiness would be ruined, only to be told by Emporio that he lost to "fate" and that it's the true path of justice before finally being beaten to death by Weather Report. His universe then resets into an alternate timeline, in which Jolyne and company meet up coincidentally and the Joestar bloodline survives. It is unknown what happened to Pucci afterwards, it may either imply that he has been erased in the alternative universe or might have been "revived" with a alternate counterpart of his own. Relationships Allies * Dio Brando: DIO's encounter with Pucci is presumably the most prominent example of humanity displayed by him and was his first proper friendship with another person, as he showed compassion by healing Pucci's foot when they first met. Through the time he spends with Pucci, DIO comes to trust him enough to allow Pucci to inherit control of his plan. At one point, DIO forced Pucci's hand into his head and nearly had his Stand DISC removed to test Pucci's loyalty to him. * Johngalli A: Pucci had allied with Johngalli A to kill Jotaro and his daughter to avenge DIO. Despite their alliance, Pucci later betrayed Johngalli A and killed him. Enemies * Jotaro Kujo: Pucci harbored a grudge against Jotaro for having killed DIO. However, Jotaro was unaware of Pucci's existence until the end of Stone Ocean. Pucci took his revenge by stealing both Jotaro's memories and Stand to let his lifeless corpse rot away, but nonetheless knew he was a dangerous Stand user, thus took every precaution against him. Pucci ultimately killed Jotaro in Florida. * Jolyne Cujoh: To Pucci, he only saw her as bait at first in order to get to Jotaro but proved to be a bigger threat upon her determination on getting her father's Stand and memory disks. They became enemies right away once informed that Whitesnake was in fact Pucci and was eager to take his life but Pucci proved himself to be a lot more challenging when he threw her father's memories into a dying Anasui which gave Pucci the edge of achieving victory. Jolyne became more then determined in stopping him and putting an end to his plans but her efforts would soon be fatal while she almost fell to Pucci's newly evolved C-Moon and would finally fall to his Made In Heaven while protecting Emporio, but has managed to cut the right side of his eye before dying. * Emporio Alniño: After Pucci murdered his mother, Emporio was aware of his villiany and feared him.Originally Pucci did not think much of Emporio due to his age, but would later regret his decision to not kill him as Emporio would later kill him and destroy his plans once and for all. Relationships in Eyes of Heaven (The information below derives from a Video Game not written by Araki. As such, it may not be considered canon.) * Heaven Ascension DIO: Pucci was as loyal to Ascension DIO as he was to regular DIO. In Video Games All-Star Battle (PS3) Pucci makes his first video game appearance in All-Star Battle and is the only villain playable from Part 6, voiced by Shou Hayami, who had voiced another follower of DIO, Vanilla Ice in the Capcom fighting game. He was confirmed for the game alongside Dio Brando (Part 1). Along with Hol Horse, Kosaku-Kira, Johnny Joestar, Koichi Hirose and Giorno Giovanna, Pucci is a character who can utilize more than one Stand during a match as part of his moveset, and is the only character who can utilize three Stands. As one of the mass majority of playable characters in the game with the "Stand" Style, Pucci can turn his Stands on/off, changing movesets, as well as having access to the Stand Rush ability returning from the Capcom game, being able to attack in conjunction with C-Moon only. Available to Pucci at all times, regardless of his current Stand: * Pierced through the finger: Having stuck a cross under his index finger's nail, Pucci stabs with it at slightly enhanced ranged. Pucci's moves can be performed instantly following this move. (Comboable) * I order you!: Pucci throws a DISC at the opponent as a projectile. (Comboable through Puttsun Cancel) * Throw - Weep at your own weakness!: Pucci grabs the opponent by the neck and slams their face into his knee, before throwing them away. Whitesnake Pucci begins the battle with Whitesnake. * Green Baby Gauge: Exclusive to Pucci and relevant to him for as long as he has Whitesnake. 14 rhombus units are displayed above the Heart Heat Gauge. When one is filled, it turns from grey-white to purple, and filling all of them up will evolve Whitesnake into C-Moon. While Whitesnake is off: * 14 words: Pucci pulls out the Green Baby and begins speaking the fourteen words to it in order to progress towards evolving Whitesnake into C-Moon. When this skill is activated, some of the HHG is consumed, but subsequent words spoken to the baby within the same use do not expend any of the HHG. Pucci is left open to attack while this skill is in effect, but can Puttsun Cancel to reduce this weakness. * You shall be crucified!: Pucci summons Whitesnake to chop at the opponent. If it connects, the opponent is knocked down, and Whitesnake chops them again. This move cannot be Cancelled once Whitesnake begins its second chop. (Comboable through Puttsun Cancel) While Whitesnake is on: * Die!: Whitesnake lashes out at the opponent in a 5-hit combo, leaving them crumpling. This move is shared with C-Moon. (Comboable through Puttsun Cancel) * It's mine!: A Throw. Whitensnake swings forward, and if it connects, will pick the opponent up and take their DISC as it throws them. * An illusion: A counter. Pucci and Whitesnake pose, and if struck by a non-Throw/HHA/GHA, they will put the opponent under an illusion and teleport behind them, leaving them crumpling and open to attack. Each character has a unique animation for falling victim to this move as well, similar to Giorno Giovanna's HHA. (Comboable) Pucci's HHA, "So it was already done...", is only available with Whitesnake. Pucci and Whitesnake fly forward at the opponent. If they connect, Whitesnake will steal the opponent's DISC and roundhouse-kick them away. When Pucci steals the opponent's DISC via "It's mine!" or his HHA, abilities pertaining to their Style and the Style Button are locked away in the form of "the DISC"; Ripple Users cannot use "Ripple Breath", nor enhance their skills; Dio Brando cannot use "I'll suck you dry!"; The Pillar Men cannot activate their respective Modes; Stand Users cannot summon their Stands; Mounted Style Users cannot call for their horses. "The DISC" will be in Pucci's possession until the opponent hits him, causing it to drop in front of him. Pucci can retrieve the DISC to keep the opponent's Style locked, or the opponent can pick it up and restore their abilities. C-Moon If Pucci fills the Green Baby Gauge completely by way of the use of the "14 words", the Green Baby will fuse with Whitesnake, evolving it into C-Moon as a special animation plays. Pucci's appearance is altered and his abilities will change accordingly. * Turn you inside-out!: This skill automatically activates when moves marked with a star lands. The opponent is directly hit by C-Moon's gravity-altering effects, and they slowly lose health as their bodies are turned inside-out. While in effect, the opponent's torso has blood continuously seeping out. * My body is the basis!: A counter. Pucci and C-Moon pose, and is struck by a non-Throw/HHA/GHA, C-Moon alters gravity to make the opponent fall away from Pucci, sending them into the stage wall. While C-Moon is off: * Begone!: Pucci summons C-Moon forward to hit the ground, sending debris flying upward and knocking the opponent into the air if they are hit. This move doubles as an anti-air. (Comboable through Puttsun Cancel) While C-Moon is on: * Die!: C-Moon lashes out at the opponent in a 5-hit combo, leaving them crumpling. This move is shared with Whitesnake. (Comboable) * Only need one punch!: C-Moon performs a devastating uppercut that sends the opponent flying. This move is marked with a star. A Stand Rush skill that Pucci can disconnect from to attack the opponent while it is executing. * Now you've lost both arms!: After a short delay, C-Moon punches it fists together. If the opponent is caught, they will be left crumpling to the ground and open to attack. This move is unblockable and marked with a star. A Stand Rush skill that Pucci can disconnect from to attack the opponent while it is executing. (Comboable) Pucci's GHA, "Made in Heaven", is only available with C-Moon. Pucci, using C-Moon's gravity-altering ability, attempts to float on debris skyward. If uninterrupted, a bright light with bathe Pucci completely, shining out of different parts of his body including his eyes. In a bright flash, Made in Heaven comes out of him, and Pucci and his newfound Stand quickly zip around the sky in streaks of light before landing, prepared to fight. Made in Heaven After evolving his Stand into Made in Heaven, the stage will move into outer space, with the stage walls and background being a road made out of light representing the rapidly changing universe, making this the only possible stage to be played without being a regular stage. Pucci enters "Made in Heaven Mode". In this mode, the battle timer will tick twice as fast, Pucci will move at double his speed, and the opponent's own speed is halved, effectively leaving Pucci moving at four times the speed of his opponent. While Pucci can turn Made in Heaven off, it will only leave him with his regular attacks; All of Pucci's new moves are only available when Made in Heaven is on. * Here it comes!: Pucci and Made in Heaven charge toward the opponent at incredible speed, before unleashing a dual-swipe that knocks them into the air. (Comboable) * Where is he?!: Pucci and Made in Heaven flash and reappear right behind the opponent's back in an instant. (Comboable) * The knives!: This move can only be performed in mid-air. Pucci and Made in Heaven throw five knives downward. The knives' appearance are similar to those thrown by DIO. (Comboable) The only character who does not suffer this slow-down effect is Giorno Giovanna with Gold Experience in Requiem Mode. Made in Heaven is not entirely infallible. If he is somehow struck by Kosaku-Kira's Bites the Dust GHA, Pucci's Stand will revert all the way back to Whitesnake, the stage will be restored back to what it was. Although Pucci is still able to regain C-Moon, Made in Heaven can only be activated once per battle, being permanently unavailable after Kosaku's GHA takes effect, or the round ends. Special animations performed by the opponent such as Throws, HHA, and GHA, temporarily return them to normal speed until the animation in question ends. Due to the quickened timer, it is not uncommon for the round to end via time-up. Pucci possesses one alternate costume, being the attire he wore as a 15-year old during his flashback talking to DIO. Alongside the others characters from Part 6, Pucci has a special intro against DIO, the same conversation they had in a flashback where DIO claimed that Pucci could easily steal DIO's Stand DISC, and The World with it. For the western version he was named "Father Pucchi" and his Stands' names were changed to "Pale Snake", "Full Moon", and "Maiden Heaven", respectively. Pucci also appears as a background character at the Green Dolphin Street Jail stage and if the opponent were to be defeated near the gate where Pucci is standing, his Whitesnake will appear as a Situation Finish and steal the loser's Stand/Memory DISC similar to the chapter scene when Whitesnake obtains Jotaro's Stand DISC from Jolyne. This is assuming that Pucci himself is not one of the two fighters, otherwise he will not appear and the Situation Finish be unavailable. Eyes of Heaven (PS3/PS4) Enrico Pucci Pucci with Whitesnake (simply "Enrico Pucci") was confirmed as a playable character alongside Jolyne, Ermes, and Weather Report. Whitesnake is unable to evolve, unlike the previous game. As a result, his move set is primarily based around the powers and attacks demonstrated before his merging with the Green Baby. His Style Action makes Whitesnake charge forward and unleash a downward punch. His GHA is Whitesnake stealing the opponent's DISC before sending them off with a roundhouse kick. Pucci's original form does not appeared in Story Mode, unlike alternate Diego, and Part 4 and 6 Jotaro who briefly appeared on the ending of the game. Instead, Pucci's New Moon form is the one to be involved in the game storyline, set after his transformation. Also, this form cannot paired with New Moon form. Tournament He is paired with Akira Otoishi in the Eyes of Heaven Tournament, but was eliminated in the preliminaries by Weather Report and "Kosaku Kawajiri". New Moon Pucci Pucci with C-Moon ("New Moon Pucci") and subsequently, Made in Heaven, is now a separate playable character, and was confirmed alongside Anasui, Josuke Higashikata (JoJolion), and Joshu Higashikata. His name is titled , commonly shorted as and dubbed "Pucchi, Awaiting the New Moon" in the English localization. This form appeared in the story mode, instead of his original form. Besides it is known that Pucci is one of DIO's loyalists, he is first seen with Pet Shop, to kill Part 3 Jotaro and his future daughter, Jolyne, from getting the Saint Corpse Parts. However, the first incarnation of Jotaro is too strong, as he and Pet Shop retreats back to DIO (whose now in his Heaven Ascension form). After the heroes already encounters Heaven Ascension DIO and Pucci is defeated second time, even already sending the zombies to attack them, Pucci however, knows that Jotaro will send the older Joseph to find the weakness of DIO's new form using Hermit Purple on Pucci since he himself knows his master's weakness. To prevent the heroes from knowing Heaven Ascension DIO's weakness through getting Pucci's memories, he commits suicide, akin to his master's first defeat as a vampire, prior to having a Stand back in Part 1. =C-Moon = With C-Moon, his attacks utilize its gravity-based powers, granting him the ability to generate a field in which enemies fall away from him. His Style Action sends C-Moon to attack the enemy separate of him, allowing Pucci free movement. Additional commands related to C-Moon's attacks may be input and potentially allow both Pucci and the Stand to assault the enemy at the same time. His GHA makes C-Moon punch the ground, activating its gravity field and leaving the opponent stunned and floating in the air. C-Moon delivers a single punch into their torso, turning it inside-out with nearly fatal effects before Pucci deactivates the field and lets his victim fall. =Made in Heaven = With Made in Heaven, Pucci gains incredible speed and power due to the Stand's abilities, being able to deal many hits and cover a large amount of ground in a short amount of time. His active Style Action temporarily boosts his movement speed to unmatched levels, with the added effect of generating afterimages to accentuate Made in Heaven's capabilities. His GHA has Pucci lunge at the opponent, before appearing behind them and informing them of "the birth of a new world". He disappears before they could successfully turn to face him and proceeds to rush them down from all sides at a speed invisible to the naked eye. Made in Heaven ends the attack by delivering a powerful jab to the opponent's abdomen, sending them off. Trivia * One of the songs made by Pucci's stand namesake "White Snake", "Still of the night" is about a person hiding from the sun and falling in love. This connects to Pucci's relationship with Dio. Gallery - Experience= Pucci first full appearance.png|Pucci's first appearance Pucci star eyes.png|Pucci's Star Eyes Pucciestar.png|Pucci's Joestar Birthmark PucciandStH.jpg|Pucci with his perfected Stand, Made in Heaven Pucci dodging bullets.png|Using Made in Heaven to dodge Emporio's gunshots Pucci accident.png|Accidently pushing Weather Report's Stand Disc into Emporio enrico pucci's death.jpg|Pucci's death - Sketches= Pucci1.jpg Pucci2.jpg Pucci3.jpg Pucci4.jpg Pucci5.jpg Pucci6.jpg Pucci7.jpg }} - Game= Pucci ASB.jpg|Pucci's render for All-Star Battle Jojovillianssmall.jpg|Pucci along with other main antagonists in All-Star Battle Pucci A.jpg|Pucci Costume A in All-Star Battle 6pci.png|All Star Battle concept art EnricoPucci jojoeoh.png|Enrico Pucci's render for Eyes of Heaven NewPucci jojoeoh.png|New Moon Pucci's render for Eyes of Heaven - Others= 571455.jpg|Cover, Pucci (second outfit) and Jolyne Cujoh, Weekly Shonen Jump Ep 01 mms99.jpg|Pucci's first outfit in Real Action Heroes Ep 04 mms99.jpg|Pucci's second outfit in Real Action Heroes }} References Site Navigation Pucci, Enrico Pucci, Enrico Pucci, Enrico Pucci, Enrico Pucci, Enrico Pucci, Enrico Category:Part 6 Antagonists Category:Agents of DIO